godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama (Wanked)
|-|Base= |-|Full Extent= Summary Saitama is everyone's favorite superhero character, being a badass of punching ass in the face. Saitama is a generic-comic gag character that everyone wanks. It is unknown what are Saitama true capabilities. Saitama is by far the strongest character in all of Anime Fiction and has killed alot of Omnipotent Beings by the likes of Azathoth and The One Above All. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, '''Possibly High 3-A to '''Low 2-C | 2-A | Simply Beyond Tiers '''at his true extent | Ineffable '''Name: Saitama Origin: '''One-Punch-Man (Everyone's Favorite Anime) '''Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, The Strongest Hero | Caped Boldy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, AfterImage Creation, Enhanced Sight, Resistance '''to Telekinesis (Resisted Tatsumaki's Powers), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Saitama was blasted Naked and was smiling for no reason), '''Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Saitama doesn't care about someone's powers, also Saitama lacks Emotion on serious fights as he only gets emotional when he doesn't get his fun or have financial problems) | Serious Punch, Resistance '''to Space-Time Manipulation/Gravity | His punches are too strong for this Category, he doesn't any abilites as his punches are too strong and One punch is all he needs''' Attack Potency: Planet Level (Saitama can destroy the Earth by just being pissed off ), High Universe Level '''to Universe Level+ (Stated by the by the AUTHOR (In-One) that a serious punch with the Power of the Big-Bang), 'Multiverse Level+ '(Saitama defeated Don Fua who holds a Black Hole on his left fist and stated it was able to suck all Existence itself, defeated Geryuganshoop who can manipulate the forces of gravity and stated to have unparallel powers, Its believed the Blackhole Theory which emcompasses countless Parallel Universes, and supposedly the force that created Countless Big Bangs to occur, Blackholes can also bend Space-Time itself) | 'Beyond Tiers '(One-Punched this Category as he has effortlessly killed Villains and his punches are too overwhelming for such a God) | 'Ineffable '(Comparable to King (Infinitely Double Downplayed) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can escape a Black Hole ) | Beyond Speed '''Lifting Strength: Unknown, '''possibly Infinite ' (Has Limitless Strength ) | Beyond Lifting Strength 'Striking Strength: Multiverse Level+ | Beyond Striking Strength '''Durability: Multiverse Level+ | Beyond Durability Saitama: Unknown | Beyond Stamina Range: 'Standard melee range with punches. At least Planetary with shockwaves. | Beyond Range '''Standard Equipment: '''Doesn't need equipment when he knows his opponents with equipment would lose by his One-Punch Glove which he only needs 'Intelligence: '''(Saitama seens to be singled-minded at thimes, has great Combat Skills, however he is lacking academically and was able to pass the Superhero Test-Score on his written exam, he has control over his immense superhero strength as he was able to stop Geno's fist within a hair's breadth. Saitama can effortlessly slaughter his Opponents with ease while Saitama lacks Intelligence himself) | Beyond Intelligence, sometimes he lacks Intelligence yet the higher-Intelligent Immortals gets defeated within a fraction of a planck time unit by his punch. '''Weaknesses: '''Mosqutios, by that Logic Mosquitos would be Multiversial, and Saitama complains being in the Lower-Ranks and struggles in financial problems such as a Job, he is lacking academically. | Destroyed this "Weaknesses" category by his punch) Others '''Notable Victories: Noteable Losses:' 'Got One Punched' '''Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Anime Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Wanked Category:Flight Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki